This invention relates to an attachment for a vehicle bumper and, more particularly, to an attachment for the front bumper of the tractor of an articulated tractor-trailer rig (ie., a semi).
When such a tractor is involved in a moving collision, the front bumper sometimes is jammed backwardly into the front wheels. Such jamming locks the wheels against rotation, causes the driver to lose steering control, and can result in the trailer jackknifing. To avoid this danger, the owners or drivers of many tractors cut off the end portions of the front bumpers so as to leave the front wheels exposed. This, however, creates a danger in itself by reducing the effectiveness of the bumper in other types of accidents. In addition, the appearance of the tractor is spoiled by the cut-off bumper.